Circuit-switched network architectures, such as those based on synchronous optical network (SONET) or synchronous digital hierarchy (SDH) standards, were originally designed to support voice traffic using dedicated fixed-bandwidth connections. Although such networks are advantageous in that they incorporate substantial reliability and protection mechanisms, their primary disadvantage has been a lack of bandwidth efficiency.
Packet-switched network architectures, which include those based on asynchronous transfer mode (ATM) or Internet protocol (IP) standards, have traditionally been much better able than circuit-switched architectures to handle data traffic. Since data traffic is inherently bursty, it leads to underutilization of the fixed-bandwidth connections of conventional circuit-switched networks. Packet-switched network architectures provide the benefits of statistical multiplexing, which allows for better handling of bursty data traffic.
Recently, virtual concatenation (VC) and link capacity adjustment scheme (LCAS) protocols have been developed which allow more efficient use of the existing fixed-bandwidth connections associated with circuit-switched SONET/SDH network infrastructure. For example, these protocols are utilized in transmission of Ethernet over SONET (EoS) data traffic over metropolitan networks, and in numerous other data transmission applications. The VC and LCAS protocols are described in greater detail in, for example, ITU-T standards documents G.707 and G.7042, respectively, both of which are incorporated by reference herein.
Virtual concatenation generally allows a given source node of a network to form a virtually-concatenated group (VCG) which includes multiple members each associated with a corresponding data stream. The different data streams may then be transmitted over diverse routes through the network from the source node to a given destination node. The destination node recombines the streams to reconstruct the original VCG.
The LCAS protocol enhances the basic virtual concatenation functionality described above by allowing so-called “hitless” addition and deletion of members from a VCG, that is, addition and deletion of members without the introduction of errors into the transmitted data. The LCAS protocol also enables a VCG to operate at a reduced capacity after the failure of routes associated with one or more members, by allowing the temporary removal of members associated with failed routes from the VCG.
The above-cited U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/446,220 and Ser. No. 10/745,881 provide additional performance improvements beyond those associated with the conventional VC and LCAS protocols.
When implementing VC or LCAS related techniques, it is often necessary to provide compensation for differential delays of the diverse routes over which the various members of a VCG are transmitted.
The above-cited U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/856,444 and Ser. No. 10/949,638 provide performance techniques which provide differential delay compensation for VCAT data traffic.
Thus, as is known, a main idea behind the VCAT scheme is to enable the transport of traffic of a large payload size by effectively dividing it into smaller payloads, carrying each payload separately over different paths to the destination, and then reassembling it at the destination nodes. However, this requires the availability of large memory buffers at the destination nodes to reassemble the original traffic and can become a bottleneck in supporting traffic.
Accordingly, a need exists for improved techniques for routing virtually-concatenated data traffic, which substantially reduce memory requirements of buffers at destination nodes.